s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Roles
There are several roles that people must fufill in the world of S4 League, all these roles play an important part in the game and could mean the difference between victory and defeat if properly/poorly preformed. These roles will only apply to those who are playing Touch Down matches, and you need to know which of these roles you want to play quickly if you want to really help your team. Striker The Striker has one of the most important roles of the TouchDown match. The Striker's main objective is to deliver the Fumbi (the ball) to the opponent's goal as quickly as possible. To the Striker, the first five seconds of the round are the most critical. During this time, the Striker must race to the Fumbi before the opponent arrives there first. If a Striker does this unsuccessfully, it may cost the Striker's entire team the point for that round. Then the Striker must quickly find a path to the opponent's goal. This path may involve dodging to avoid enemy fire, wall jumping over defences and efficiently using SP as it is constantly drained by the Fumbi.The Striker is always on the front lines to be part of the action and save the day through the scoring of goals. In fact, many players think of the team's Striker as the leader of the team. A Striker is usually armed with light and medium damage weaponary. Such weaponry includes the Plasma Sword, the Submachine Gun, and the Gauss Rifle. A Striker is also usually armed with skills such as HP Mastery and SP Mastery. A Striker usually has the HP Mastery skill to aid him/her in his/her survival time. For a Striker to be useful, they have to withstand a few hits and last as long as they can on the field, especially in the beginning of the round. Strikers use the SP Mastery skill to give themselves that extra bit of SP they need to dash their way past their opponent's defenses and straight towards their goal. Backer Not all the roles involve being the juggernaut in battle, there are a few roles that only require the player to support rather than take a major part of the action. The Backer is one of these roles. This player is to be the Striker's human shield, who runs in front or beside the Striker and takes as much damage as they can so the Striker doesn't receive as much damage. It is unwise to underestimate this role, for the Backer plays an important part in battle, by giving the Striker an extra health bar. This allows the Striker to last more longer than they would when running alone. By having a Backer on the team, the enemy wastes more bullets on the Backer, and the Striker may be able to reach the goal with little damage. This role is more than being the meat shield of the group, for the Backer is also an attacker, and so they must be able to deal just as much damage as they absorb. The Backer should be armed with medium and heavy damage weapons, such as the Counter Sword, the Submachine Gun, and the Revolver. The Backer is also armed with skills such as the Shield, HP Mastery, and Block. These skills greatly aid the Backer in their main role to absorb damage and protect the Striker. Invader The Invader plays a very important part in the game. The Invader is basically the decoy of the group, constantly shifting positions and tricking the enemies into attacking them rather than focusing on the team's Striker. It is the job of the Invader to get behind enemy lines as fast as possible and to keep the enemy occupied and distracted while the allied Striker safely takes the Fumbi to their goal. However, the Invader's role is a very diffcult task, because the Invader must quickly react and adapt to the opponent's stratagies extremely well. The Invader will also act as a backup Striker. Whenever the Striker dies, it's the Invader's job to recover the Fumbi before it resets or before the opponent steals it away. It is therefore important for the Invader to conserve SP so that they can quickly replace the Striker if needed. The Invader is usually armed with heavy damage weaponry, such as the Breaker, the Heavy Machine Gun, and the Assault Rifle. The Invader is also occasionally armed with a sniping weapon known as the Cannonade due to it's flexibility in terms of range and high damage. The Invader is also usually armed with skills such as Flying, Anchoring, Invisible, and HP Mastery to aid the Invader in the entry of enemy lines. Healer If 100 randomly chosen players were asked on how important they think healers are in matches, at least 90 of them would claim them to be “indispensable” and “a must for all teams”. Even though the Healer is claimed to be important, they are still unusually underestimated and very rarely used in battle. A good Healer takes advantage of this and surprises their enemies in the battlefield. The Healer's main role is as the name implies, the Healer runs around the battlefield using a weapon such as the Mind Energy on their own teammates to keep their health bars as high as the Healer can possibly manage. The Healer is usually seen running right beside the Striker and Backer keeping both their health bars filled to the top as long as possible. However, the Healer should also be able to deal considerable damage. (Although dealing damage is not recommended, it may be argued that the healer needs to constantly focus on haling only rater than attacking the enemy at the cost of losing the Striker). The Healer may also be used to Heal defending players who have been critically injured by Defenders or Tanks. Unfortunately, the only two weapons which can heal are the Mind Energy and the Rescue Gun, therefore it is required for the Healer to have at least one of these weapon to preform his/her role. The Healer is also usually armed with the Counter Sword, and the Submachine Gun. The Healer is also occasionally armed with the Mind Shock and the Plasma Sword as alternative damaging weapons. The Healer usually has the HP Mastery or SP Mastery skill to last longer or get to their teammates faster in the battlefield. The Healer might also have Detect if they're carrying the Mind Shock to land more criticals in damage. Tank The Tank is the big, bad, juggernaut of the whole team. The Tank is usually always on the front lines charging straight into the fight and storming through the opponent's defences, causing chaos and havoc everywhere they go. The Tank may also be used to guard the goal. The Tank's main job is to seek and destroy the opponent's Strikers and Backers, ensuring that they don't come anywhere near the team's goal with or without the Fumbi. As the Tank it is also important to destroy any Invaders as efficiently as possible so that more focus is placed on the enemy Striker. To preform this role, the Tank must be able to absorb as much damage as they can dish out, which will require both heavy weaponry and the abilties which allow them to survive longer. The Tank usually has weapons like the Storm Bat, the Heavy Machine Gun, and the Twin Blade for their high damage capabilties. When protecting the goal from incoming Strikers, the Tank may also use the Turret, the Sentry Gun and the Breaker. The Tank also usually has HP Mastery, and Shield for their aid in survival. Tanks also very rarely have the Detect ability to help them find their targets easier and faster. Defender The Defender's role is not as the name implies, but rather the Defender is more of a sniping role. The name is derived from the idea that the Defender is supposed to defend the Striker by destroying any players which may harm the Striker. The Defender aids the team from the farthest distance possible. This means that they are always armed with at least one sniping weapon so their range is completely unmatched compared to their other teammates. During the round, a good Defender finds a safe place to hide as fast as they can, then from that hiding spot, they destroy their enemies one by one using their sniper weapon. Although this role seems simple to play at first, it actually requires a lot of practice to do it efficiently. Out of the three sniper weapons available in S4 League, two of them delay after a single shot, meaning if you miss your target it could quite possibly giving away your position. The only sniper weapon in S4 League that fires continuous shots is the Semi Rifle, although this weapon is not recommended for the Defender role due to the fact that it requires about 5-7 direct shots to kill the target, allowing the target to recover before they are fully killed. A good Defender is able to kill their targets within a split second and leave the target wondering what hit them. Defenders are always armed with at least one of the three sniper weapons, the Rail Gun, the Cannonade, or the Semi Rifle. The Smash Rifle and the Gauss Rifle are also sometimes used due to their high accuracy. The Defender could also be armed with a Melee weapon or the Sentry Nell in case they are forced into close range combat. The Defender either uses the Flying, and Anchoring skills which enables the Defender to maneuver around the field easily, or the Block skill which gives the Defender a portable cover when needed or a higher ground to shoot from. Assassin The Assassin plays another important role to the group. The Assassin is the scout that keeps a watchful eye on both their allies and enemy's positions. They are required to warn their teammates of impending ambushes or sneak attacks, or back up their teammates by popping up at unexpected times and causing havoc. The Assassin always warns their team's Defender of incomming attacks, in order for the Defender to control the situation before it becomes a problem. The Assassin also occasionally attacks the other team's Defender, allowing their team a safe passage towards their desination without fear of being sniped. This role is very difficult, especially if the enemy has the Detect ability. A good Assassin must move around the field undetected as fast as possble, killing any enemies that are encountered along the way. To acomplish the Assassin's role, the player is usually armed with medium and high damage weapons, such as the Breaker, the Counter Sword, the Plasma Sword, or more commonly the Spy Dagger, for one-hit assasinations. The Assassin is also usually armed with the Anchoring, Flying, Invisible, or the Detect skill, in order to find an opening in the enemy's defence and quickly assasinate all defending players. Role Builds Support Sniper Defender Striker References S4League Hero Guide Category:Roles